EP-1008565 describes the use of glass fibres coated with titanium oxide as photocatalyst. The glass fibres are coated using a sol-gel process. This document describes the decomposing of organic substances, in particular sterilisation or deodorising by means of these coated glass fibres.
In this document, the increase in the effective surface area of titanium dioxide is obtained by multiplying the coating steps with photocatalyst or by using a surfactant during this coating step.
EP-823280 concerns filtration using devices integrating a photocatalyst. This photocatalyst is carried on a carrier which may be in glass and may comprise projecting portions. Additives can be added to the photocatalyst or can be used as sub-layer to improve photocatalysis.
WO-2008/087339 describes a fabric web comprising optical fibres and binding yarns the surface of which can be coated with photocatalytic particles. The optical fibres comprise alterations allowing the sideways emission of light to activate photocatalytic particles. The fabric web described in this document is of warp and weft woven type. No indication is given to improve the efficacy or yield of the fabric web.